


Sweet Memories

by contactthevoid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contactthevoid/pseuds/contactthevoid
Summary: An series of small little moments, memories to never forget.Laughs, kisses, and silent comforts.





	Sweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

> (This is just an collection of ideas put together- sort of like you know flashback style. Feel free to leave kudos,comments, and or just read *unfinished*)

They were going through boxes of Magnus' belongings, together. Legs crossed underneath both of them; sat across from each other.  
Music playing through the stereo in the background but more white noise.  
As they silently went through the boxes with only the occasional comment.  
But then the boxes were forgotten and knees brushed against one another.  
When Alec leaned over to softly give Magnus an peck on the lips.

Soft, nothing in it aside from love. And then Magnus was gently kissing back.  
Breaking apart, sorting and then somebody leaning to kiss the other.  
Eventually Alec just ended up laughing which ended with Magnus gently pushing him.  
And Alec sprawling across the floor still laughing.  
\------------------------------------------

"No seriously I've got it." 

Alec didn't know why Magnus kept insisting to help him.  
When finally agreed he could move in, Alec was all set to do it the mundane way.  
Having gone through what to bring with, what to leave at the Institute all on his own.  
But he just sighed watching as he carried an box in. Maybe should have just let him portal it all into the loft.  
Moving through to get the rest out of the hallway. 

Collapsing onto the floor, laying on his back. "You didn't have to help." 

"I wanted to- you said no portals, besides your stuff isn't even that heavy." 

"Shh that makes me feel like I shouldn't be so tired." 

Hearing Magnus' laugh and feeling a pillow dropped on his face. Couldn't help but smile moving it aside to look at Magnus.  
Noting the brown eyes shifting towards the golden cat eyes. Since it was just them, and the door was closed.  
Propping up on his elbows just watching as the other walked over to pour himself an drink.  
Briefly knocking his shoe into one of Alec's boots. 

"You just going to lay there for the rest of the afternoon?" 

"Yes, though you should join me." 

"Or you could get up and we can put everything away." 

Alec groaned draping an arm over his eyes, "In an little bit." 

"I'll kiss you if you get up in the next 10 seconds." 

He pushed up off the floor before stretching. "Fine- I'm up."  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Alec was drifting off; the meeting was important sure but had gone off topic.  
That's when he felt Magnus' hand brushing against his and it felt like paper.  
Raising an eyebrow at the other before looking down at his hand.  
An note? Like literally actual paper in his hand from Magnus?  
Unfolding it then scrunching his nose up at what was on it. 

Some silly 'do you like me' followed by tick boxes underneath.  
Options; yes, obviously, and I love you which made him shake his head slightly.  
That being said set it down on the table and scribbled in all of them with his pen.  
Sliding it back to Magnus wondering if this was an way to keep him awake.  
Then finding himself doodling runes all over an spare paper, and writing that Magnus should label them. 

They spent the rest of the meeting doing so. Everything from notes, quotes to drawings and inside jokes.  
When the meeting was over; hands shaken and everything. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus' waist.  
"What was that about?" It was fun, maybe unprofessional to an degree but amusing. 

"You looked half asleep, that's all." 

"I love you, and I was not half asleep." 

"There was drool." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

Magnus' hand messed up his hair as Alec continued to protest.  
As they headed towards the office; needed to finish up something paperwork.  
Then he knew they were headed home to bed. Given Magnus was practically holding his sleepy self up.  
Plus he'd heard the yawn Magnus tried to hide when they were in the meeting.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
